


Thinking of You

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Just some thoughts of DanielSeason 2





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Thinking of you

##  Thinking of you

##### Written by @line   
Comments? Write to us at sliderslove@hotmail.com

* Daniel * 

Another day, another mission. 

He sighed and stretched his body. 

He was glad that he was home, that there were no people around him. No Jack, making jokes, no Teal'c, no Sam. 

The mission today had been easy. The planet was not inhabited, the surroundings looked like Earth: mostly wood. For once, just a quiet and peaceful world. 

Sam had taken some samples of the ground and the water. Jack had searched for any potential threats to them. But there hadn¹t been any, for a change. 

Daniel had looked for any signs of life, if there were writings or artifacts. But none of those were present, either. 

When they'd returned to Earth, they'd gone to the infirmary to get checked out. After that, there had been a de-briefing, which had been very short. Probably the shortest in their history. Sam had gone to look at the samples she took, and Teal'c had accompanied her. 

Daniel had taken a shower and packed some stuff from his office. The next mission would be over at least a week, so he could study some stuff in the meantime. 

Jack had asked if he wanted to watch a hockey-game at his place, but he'd refused. He'd just wanted to go home, be alone. 

And so he was, home and alone. 

He turned on the radio, and took a seat on a chair. He listened to the song he heard. 

_***Day after day time passes away_

And I just can't get you off my mind 

Nobody knows, I hide it inside 

I keep on searching 

but I can't find*** 

Sha're. Her beautiful eyes, the way she looked at him... so filled with love... for *him*. She was the first one who really loved him. For who he was. She didn't care where he was from, what he had done.... 

She was the reason why he existed. 

When he would find her, he would tell her he loved her... forever. 

When... 

_//When will I ever see her again? And if I see her, will I see Sha're or Ammonet?//_

Would he be able to save her? Would he ever have a chance to hug her again, touch her and gently kiss her? Whisper sweet words into her ears? 

He'd give everything, if he could have Sha're back. 

If he could be with her. 

If...... 

A single tear slowly made his way down his cheek. 

How many times had he thought about that? How many times had he dreamed about holding and kissing her? And how many times had he woken up, alone....? 

All he had were memories of them, together on Abydos. How she softly laughed at him, when he was trying to help cooking dinner. How soft and sweet that laugh had sounded... he had never forgotten that. And he would never forget. 

Another tear rolled down, this time on his right cheek. 

Was he ever going to have her back? Could he go on without her? If she died.... God, no..... Why did Sha're had to be chosen as a host? 

Why? It was just so unfair! What had she ever done wrong? She hadn't deserved this... Nobody deserved being a Goa'uld. 

There was a new song on the radio. It sounded beautiful. He closed his eyes and listened to it. 

_***_

Moon so bright, night so fine, 

Keep your heart here with mine 

Life's a dream we are dreaming 

Race the moon, catch the wind, 

Ride the night to the end, 

Seize the day, stand up for the light 

I want to spend my lifetime loving you 

If that is all in life I ever do 

Heroes rise, heroes fall, 

Rise again, win it all 

In your heart, can't you feel the glory? 

Through our joy, through our pain 

We can move worlds again 

Take my hand, dance the dance with me 

I want to spend my lifetime loving you 

If that it all in life I ever do 

I will want nothing else to see me through 

If I can spend my lifetime loving you 

Though we know we will never come again 

Where there is love, life begins 

Over and over again 

Save the night, save the day 

Save the love, come what may, 

Love is worth everything we pay*** 

It was all he wanted. To love Sha're. To hold her. To be with her. He didn't want anything else, he only wanted her. Was that so much to ask? Why couldn't he be with her? Why was his life so hard? Why? 

That question kept racing through his mind, while he fell asleep and started to dream.... 

A dream where Sha're was there, telling him she was never going to leave him.......   


* * *

>   
>  © October 29,1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/fiction.html)


End file.
